STAB
by Bull Leo
Summary: 20 years after the RWBY story a new one begins following the adventure of there children T for now might be brought to M
1. Chapter 1

Axel pov

It was my first at Beacon and I am really excited my name Axel Schnee son of Wesie Schnee and Neptune Vasilias two of greatest huntermens and hunterstress of the last 100 years and i'll will be attending where they study. On the first day my parents are dropping me off we are standing at the entrance gates my mother is weeping histreicaly and my father has a proud smile on his face. Then my mother puts me a bone crushing hug saying how she can't believe how i made it into Becan that I was following in her foot step. Dad pulls her off of me and gives me a hug. Then whispers in my ear "I got you a special gift for passing the entrance exam it's on your scoll." "Thanks dad, well I am off to combat placement see you at the holidays." I moved my way towards where I was assigned for testing on my way I almost got hit by a kid flying through the air. I looked down at the kid he was knocked out I turned and a giant ring of students, I pushed my way through to see what was going on. Once I was to the front all I saw was a blonde kid wearing headphones beating up a group of 6 guys, not even breaking a sweat they all ambushed him in a dog pile, but he threw them off and they all lost consciousness. The guy took off his headphones and spoke. "Can anybody give me a challenge if this is all this school can offer then I feel bad for the future. Can anybody even force me to use my semblance?" I was kinda shocked that he had one most get there actived here then learns to control it. I was going to step forward when this guy pushed me aside and stepped up. "I can you asshole. I am Bovine Winchester, son of Cardin Whincheaster, the greastest huntsmen in the world." I don't know who this Cardin Whinchester is, but he sounds like an asshole. "Oh you mean the asshole who got arrested for pissing on the elementary school in town?" The blonde kid asked. I could sense that this Bovine kid got angry and he just charges him. The kid put his hands in pockets of his sweatshirt and dodged every hit. "Are you even trying." It continued for a few minutes then the Bovine kid collapsed to the ground. "Well that was pointess i going to get a soda" the blonde kid said and started to walk away I look to Bovine and see him pull a knife. I was going to step in, but this fanus girl stopped me. I think she was a cat or a monkey, but I couldn't tell with only a tail out. I think she had animal ears, but she was wearing a beanie. "He can handle it" she said. I was on edge, but let it happen. Bovine just ran towards the kid, he had headphones in so he didn't hear him. Right when he went to stab him, the knife blade snapped as soon as it went past his sweatshirt making a hole. Right when that happen the fanus girl started moving people back, saying things would get messy. I didn't move because I was curious. Bovine just held up the handle to the knife stunned at what happens. The kid just turned around with a murderous look on his face. He then lifted off his sweatshirt and checked the back once he found the hole his eyes turned red and he threw it down. "That was my favorite sweatshirt you over sized pig! Now you die." the guy spoke with a calm of killer in his voice. Then his arms turned silver in color then he shot forward with speed i have only seen aunt ruby with. When his fist made contact with Bovine he took off like a cannon and he flew towards the entrance. Away from our sights he than turned back to the group and said "who's next" everybody ran away. "Dammit that was to quick come on Trinity let's get to combat testing. They started walking away i cleared my throat and said 'i'll give you fight if you have the time. He turned to me and gave me a once over. "You sure you can handle rich boy" i believe so i am well trained my teachers say i good" he starts to chuckle. "Ok rich boy let's see how good you really are" "my name is Axel Schnee what's yours " prove yourself then ill tell you my name" he raised a hand and did a bring it motion. I rushed forward and threw a punch i batted it aside i threw another same result i keep throwing punches trying to land a hit but i never made any contact."You have good offence but lets see your defence." then he threw a punch i threw my arms up in defence but he broke my guard and sent me flying". I got up and saw that that he was shaking his hand. "What the hell is up with you that actually hurt my hand" i lifted my shirt and showed him the ice i used to coat my torso. "Semblance cryokinesis ice control." "neat trick my name is Silver" " no last name?" "you'll get that if you can knock me down" "fine let's go" i reached down and grabbed my climbing axes and rushed forward i did a double strike to his left side he held up his arm it was that sliver color again. "Not bad let's see how how you do with this." then pulled back his right hand it was silver then he smashed his fist into my gut i coated stomach with ice but he broke it. "What is with you how can you hit this hard there has to be more than just sliver skin to your semblance" "no that all there is to it nothing more to that one." "Just tell him Sliver" i heard the faunus girl Trinity " "Fine i tell you then he held up his arm and it changed color this is the semblance from my mother iron skin and this is the semblance of my father then he rushed forward and kicked me in the chest and this is the semblance from my father control over force and acceleration i can make myself and others move faster then imaged and i can increases any attack with more force. :which is it?" i asked. "Both i have two semblances" "ok that is very interesting" i told him i threw my axes to the floor then stepped on them "let's see how you like this" then i took off ice skating leaving a trail behind me i circled around him then speed in and kicked an ice wave at shot up leaving a dust shot behind cracking my ice. I looked up and saw him repeatedly kicking the air he was floating. "Is that a scuddle jump?" "no i call it sky walk" then he turned him his head facing me then kicked off towards him he was moving faster than when he was on the ground he was heading right at me i started skating up right back at him my plan was to clash. I had reached him i swung my right leg and sent a ice wave at him. He sent out his right fist and it clashed him my ice but it broke with loud bang and it sent me back to the ground. I was on my back. Sliver came walking over and offered me his hand i took it and pulled myself up. "Xiao long" "What?" "it's my last name Silver Xiao long." who taught you to fight like that i have never see a style like that" "My parents" could tell he didn't want to talk' "So you think we should head to testing" i asked him " "ya I'm going i'm in hall A" "Same here" Hey Trinity where are you going" he asked but she was nowhere to be found. "Damm that girl is as quiet as whisper in a storm" silver said out loud. "Now let's go i heard that they brought in former huntsman and huntress to test us. "My mother told me the samething" i say. We start walking over to hall A we didn't talk much but i did ask me about the weapon he used he held up his arms and i saw that there braces on his armes going from his wrist to his elbows "There shotguns"then he kneeled down and pulled up his pants and showed me another set of braces covering his legs from his knee to his shin, "these are cannons" he stood back up "now tell what is your weapon it got a cool look to it" he asked me "oh i took axes off my legs and showed him " Theses are climbing axes i use it to spread my semblance and then i can do this i threw the two axes together and formed a shotgun "then i can do this for for a little range" "Not bad i'll show you what i can really do some other time now let's go" he told me. "Wait that wasn't what you can do" "not what i can fully do" "Now let's go i heard we got some strong test us." we started to hall A. when we final got to the hall there was a mess of people all standing around and a giant Scoreboard with all our names on it. "Oh that's pretty cool isn't silver" i turned down and saw that he curled up on the floor."NO NO NO NO NO" "what's wrong" i asked him he just point to some graffiti on the wall that said Yang was here, "who yang" he just stood up with a thousand stare and said only two words."My mother" i had to think what kind of monster is his mother to scare him. Then my question was answered when a giant hole was blow in the side of arena and this 5'10 busty blonde woman with a robotic gold plated right arm. "Who fist bitches" she asked


	2. Chapter 2

Silver pov

I was on standing scared that my mom was the one testing us I was immobile with fear at what she would do. " Come on bitches who first " she said to everyone "Come on who's ready to get there ass whooped" i was frozen when she saw me " Oh Silver get up here and let's show them how we do it in the Xiao Long household. Come on son" i heard everybody but Axel gasp i stood up and made my way over to where she was standing while everyone else moved up stands to watch the fight. I went to the she was she took her stance i didn't take one i just activated my 1st semblance turning all my skin metal then activated my 2nd and increased the force and speed of my footsteps rushing forward and cocked my hand back and ready my fist when i reached my mother i swung my fist with all the power i could muster and hit her in the face it caught her the cheek when it made contact a shock wave came out the other side and destroyed the stands where are one was they all ran to avoid getting hit i look at my mom's face it didn't budge " That tickled son" she said to me I knew that i could be fucked so fell back to my left and supported myself on my hands in to a handstand then thrusted both my feet up firing almost a point blank cannon blast to her face when the smoked cleared she was unscaved. "You will never be able to make it far with those weak attacks" i did the last think i could think of i crouched down then jumped up i started kicking the air to give myself space i look down and see that she is no longer there i knew where she was i turn myself around and swung my leg to the right i sped up and amplified my force in the leg she caught my leg "Your father would be disappointed in your attacks they just tickle" then she punched me and her gauntlet went off and sent me flying into the fall of the arena i started to move but then I felt what seemed like an semi truck hit me in the gut it took all the wind out of me "Honey you need to work on having power in your hits" she told me i managed to push out "I'll try" She stepped off me and yelled to everyone else "Who's next" Axel said he would try i made my way over to the stands all the while clutching my stomach as he made his way down we paused as we crossed paths "Why didn't you take the force out of her punch" "I did i took the force out of ever hit my mom just hits hard enough even with no force the power almost cracked my spine if i didn't have my semblance i would be dead" he was just shocked at how strong she was. " Any advice you can give me to help" Axel asked "Ya don't get hit" i told him then started to laugh " No but seriously my mother has power and is good a close quarters if you can maintain distance you'll make it just don't get close and stay away from her right side man" i told him. "Alright man thank i'll put it to use" he said back then i made my way up to seats on the upper arena seating i made my way and sat down next to this guy wearing a fedora and black visor across his eyes his hair was blue at his was a long black rectangular it look like it could be a sword of some kind "Hi my names Silver" I extended my hand out to him. His head turned towards me " If you had focused to just your arms instead of you your whole body you could have moved faster by throwing the weight around then used your legs to deal some damage. " I was going to do that but she got me but she would have predicted that so i improvised" i told him he turned his head back to the arena "Then you should have used that club you keep and the small of your back" "How di" "Did i know there an outline and the small of you back and i figured that some who reallys on force and speed would have something with swing to it for larger opponents. I'm Blue by the way " i moved my hand to my back and felt the small club i keep there. "Can i get a last name?" I asked "No" he responded I turned my head back to the arena and saw Axel was doing well he was in a firefight against my mom and it looked in favor of him but then i saw my mom get that look in her eyes she pulled back her left hand and readjusted her fingers hitting the switch on her palm and her gauntlet extended to her elbow and the barrel came out farther and formed around her fist it became a cannon i knew what was coming and i knew that he was screwed she aimed her arm at him then started taking shots he started to run every time the cannon ball landed half a second behind him she had him running along the outer ring then she aimed one more shot at his feet he jumped and dodge to the right and as soon as that happened i knew he was screwed as soon as he was far enough to the right my mom brought down her left arm and brought up her right and her it extended like a rocket and caught him in the chest and pinned him to the wall " That wasn't bad what did you say your name was" she asked him he started to groan but he managed to squeak out "Axel Schnee" "Oh are you ice bitches kid" "ya" "Tell me did she wind up with Neptune?" "Yes" "i'll have to call and ask" she pulled back her fist he fell to the floor to the bleeding " oh looks like i went over board" the she chuckled " Hey Yin looks like you have your first customer" she yelled over to my sister who i guess was waiting over to the side" then i heard this "Ok mom i am just getting my bag" then she came out if the same hole our mother then she walked over to where Axel was and her hands started to glow and the bleeding stopped. "Ok he's fine mom but just make sure not to go overboard on the rest of them i mean if you did what you did to Silver then you could have killed anybody else" "Phss come on chill out Yin i wouldn't do that" mom said in response " This boy had a broken ribs a cracked sternum and a collapsed lung." Yin said back "Fine i will now go check on your brother and bring that one with you i think there friends. NEXT" Yin picked up Axel like it was nothing and jumped up to me. " Hey bro how's it going" she asked then dropped Axel on the floor. "It going fine but i think mom broke my ribs" "Oh let me see " she said i lifted my shirt her hands started to glow and the pain in my ribs faded "Thanks sis" I pulled my shirt down then looked down at the arena more people were being sent in they lasted maybe 30 seconds then they would walk out and head to the med bay pretty soon only Blue was the only one left in the area that hadn't fought yet "Well looks like i'm up" he said then pushed up his hat and grabbed is rectangle then he jump down just as mom was finishing up with last kid " I see that your next and who are you?" mom asked Blue " My name is Blue" he said back "Can get a last name?" mom asked "You will know soon enough" he told her then bowed his head and set his rectangle to his right side and gripped the top and took a stance he lowered himself and leaned in with his left leg and in that moment Me Yin and mom all knew who's kid Blue was i tensed and reached for my club Yin had her hand in her bag we were both ready to step in if this went bad. Are eyes shifted over to mom she had a blank expression. Before we could jump in mom held up her hand and we sat back down. We just waited then the fight started Blue's sword shot out mom caught it in her left hand i look towards the blade in was pure blue she stuck in the ground.. Then he shot forward side spun and grabbed the handle for support and put the empty scabbard in moms face then pulled the trigger and casing shot out mom countered with a blast from her left hand he hand the blade in his left hand he ripped it forward and slashed at her instead of dodging like we thought she would she caught it between her middle and index finger on her left hand then brought up her right she taped her middle finger to her palm and her hand turned into a sledge hammer head then swung it and got him right in the side of the head sending him flying towards the side of the aren head first he turned mid air then hit the wall with his feet and shot back at her with his sword sheathed. It was hard to determine what mom might do. As he started to pass her mom swung her right arm i down motion and got him the ribs he went down and bounced off the off the ground then she kicked and caught him in the ribs and he went flying but again he turned and hit the wall with his feet then dropped to a standing position he dropped his head and moved his blade to his right side and wrapped his fingers around the hilt and took a stance for a big attack but he didn't get the chance right before he could act he got a cannon blast to the gut and he fell i looked over and mom's right hand was no longer a hammer instead it was her palm with a hole that took up a majority of her palm. Mom walked over to him and whispered something in his ear then walked to the center of the ring and yelled to everyone "Your results will be posted tomorrow morning" then she jumped up to where me and Yin were "Heal him" she said to Yin then turned to me "Inspect his weapon there something off". We both nodded then jumped over the railing and made our way over to Blue Yin checked him for injuries and i picked up his sword i pulled out the blade and swung it a little and was shocked to find out that it was just a sword no hidden feature then i checked the sheth and nothing it was just reinforced . i closed the blade back up " Yin i am going to take Axel to the lobby" i told her then jumped back over to where he was picked him up then startesd walking out.


End file.
